1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sport bats, and in particular relates to the specific structure of a bat that not only largely reduces the violent shock which may cause injury to a batter's elbow, but also increases the explosive power imparted to the ball.
2. Description of Background Art
Sports have been so popular in the United States of America, and most Americans are fascinated by sports. Some individuals even make a career playing for a professional team, for example, baseball. The equipment of baseball include bases, gloves, helmets, balls and baseball bats; especially the bats in which quality is the key point of winning or losing. Moreover sport injuries due to a low quality bat may easily ruin a professional player's career. Presently, baseball bats are made of wood, aluminum, graphite reinforced plastic and the like. No matter what material or manner which is used for construction or whether solid or hollow, single piece constructed or glue-laminated constructed, the structure is basically the same, i.e., the striking area of a baseball bat is directly connected with the handle area of a baseball bat.
When a pitcher throws a ball, usually the minimum speed is 80 kilometers per hour. And 160 kilometers is not the limit of a professional pitcher. So, when a batter hits the ball, the instantaneous shock of the collision is directly transmitted to the part that the batter holds. It is no wonder that sport injuries happen so easily. Some bats may be made of shock-absorbing materials; somehow the striking area and the handle area are directly connected together, in short, it is simply "a" baseball bat. Even if said batter wears a sweat band, it is nothing but a stopgap measure, it does not have any effect. Up to now, there are no bats that can adequately protect baseball players, without ever mentioning the bats that also increase the power delivered to the ball.